Past, Present, and Future
by Dreamer fishin for stars
Summary: Everyone is allowed secrets, right? Troy has one a big one. He went for so long with nobody finding out, but now, it has come back to haunt him. Will he make the wrong choice and lose his friends and Gabriella, or will he make the right one and keep what
1. The Dream

**Note:** Okay, I know you all are wondering what this story is about. I can't really say much, because...well it'll give it all away! I _will_ say

this though. You never read a story like this one, and you probably never will. Enjoy! -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Troy sat in the waiting room of the ER. He was waiting for any word on how Gabriella was._

_Truth was, she was shot._

"_Mr. Bolton? Anyone for Ms. Gabriella Montez?" A doctor asked._

_Troy stood up and walked to him, "How is she?" His voice betraying him, "Is….Is she going to be alright?"_

_The doctor shook his head, grimly, "She probably won't last the hour. The bullet entered her chest, slightly grazing her heart. _

_Your lucky you found her when you did. She would have died on the spot, otherwise…" _

_Troy stood there, shocked, "How am I lucky when she is going to die!" he exclaimed._

_The doctor sighed deeply, "I give you my deepest sympathy, I really do, you can go and say good bye if you'd like…"_

_Troy nodded and was led away by the doctor._

Troy groaned and rolled over in his bed, sweat built up on his forehead.

_He entered the room. He looked at the bed._

_Gabriella was pale and sickly looking._

_He slowly walked to her and took her hand, "Gabby….I love you so much……I always will…" He gently kissed the hand he was _

_holding, "I'll never forgive myself…..Goodbye…" He whispered and kissed her hand again, laid it down, and kissed her _

_forehead._

_Than that one long beeping noise everyone hates…_

Troy groaned and turned so he was facing the other way, "No….Gabby…" He mumbled.

_He walked out casually and walked to a window and looked out. He let the tears run down his face freely._

"_Hey, dude, you coming or what?" one of his so called friends asked him._

_He turned and looked at them. All 4 of them. They weren't his normal group. It wasn't Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Ryan. He looked _

_down and nodded slowly. _

_They didn't even _care_ that his one true love was dead! But than again, would they care if they knew…?_

"_I-I guess…" Troy stuttered._

"_Get over it, people die!" Another one of his so called friends said._

"_Yeah….but not from _me_." Troy said bluntly._

"_What are you talking about?" The first one said._

"_You know how she was shot?" Troy whispered softly._

_All four nodded._

"_I'm…I'm the one who shot her….." Troy looked away and back out the window._

Troy sat up, gasping for air. "Gabby…" He whispered, covering his face in his hands. He took them away and looked at the clock.

4:30. 4:30 in the morning, on a Saturday.

Troy sighed and walked to his bathroom. He turned on the faucet to the coldest it'd go, and washed his face. Without drying it, he

looked in the mirror.

No, Troy did not really kill Gabriella, let alone shoot her.

Yes, He really did know all four people from his dream.

Yes, Troy Bolton was in a gang.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note: **I bet anything you weren't expecting that one! Hope you liked it, let me know what you thought! Till next time!


	2. Haunting Memories

**Note:** Well, I guess you guys are wanting the next chapter, so here it is! Haha. Hope you guys enjoy it, I own nothing in here…yet. As a

warning, this chapter may be a bit….dark.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy sighed and laid down, though he knew he couldn't go back to sleep. For the past week he was having the same dream. Why was

the only question. Was it maybe because he had sinned so badly, and just tried to forget it ever happened. He sighed again and covered

his face with his pillow. It was something so horrible not even Chad knew it.

It all started….

_It was the first day of 7th grade and Troy sat alone in the cafeteria._

_Chad, his only best friend, would not be with him this year, because his dad had gone away to Texas for the year. Why, nobody _

_knew, not even Chad himself._

_Troy laid his head heavily in his hand and yawned._

_Suddenly four guys walked up to him. "Yo, kid, move…" one of them said._

_Troy turned around and saw them. Tall and strong, "What do you guys want?"_

"_Meet us at the park at 4.…" the same guy said and just like that, they were gone._

_Troy though it was all rather strange, but still, he was curious, so at 4 he went._

Troy sighed and sat up, grabbing his phone, opening it, and found a picture of Gabriella on the first night they had met. The picture

brought a smile to his face, but the memory did not…

_Troy wandered the park in search of the guys. He was starting to think they had set him up._

"_Yo kid, over here!" The same guy who talked to him earlier said._

_Troy turned and walked to them, "What do you guys want?" he gulped._

_One grinned, the other chuckled. The third seemed more laid back, more quiet._

_Still, the same one spoke, "We want you in our little….group…"_

"_Group? Don't you mean gang?" Troy corrected. He wasn't stupid, not at all._

"_Oh, so your smart…Yes, I mean gang…I think you'd be great for us…" he said._

_Troy nodded and shrugged, "Whatever he said. Maybe he wasn't so smart._

_All the guys grinned now._

_The same one handed Troy a baggie of weed and a syringe, pulled one out for himself, and one out for the rest of the guys, _

_"Welcome to the gang." The guy said and took a long puff off of the weed._

_Troy smiled. He was happy that was really going to fit in this year, without Chad. He too, took a long puff of the weed._

Troy closed his eyes and buried his face into his pillow. All he wanted was the memories to go away, but still they came…

_Troy came home about an hour and a half later and stumbled up the stairs, and fell onto his bed._

_His father knocked on the door, "Are you alright?" He asked._

_Troy coughed, "Yeah, fine, not feeling well, going to go to bed…" He lied._

"_Alright.." His dad said and walked off._

_Troy sighed heavily, hoping his dad couldn't tell how high, or wasted, he was. He couldn't tell up from down, running from _

_walking, or red from blue. He felt great._

Troy didn't realize he even fell asleep, not until his mother knocked lightly on the door, "Troy, honey, are you alright?"

Troy groaned, sat up and blinked from the morning sun, "What?" he mumbled.

"It's ten…" She said softly.

"Rough night, couldn't sleep, I'll be down in a sec.." he said.

She nodded and left.

He pulled himself out of bed, got dressed, and went into his bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and wondered why he had ever

done that stuff. He sighed and walked downstairs to eat, not knowing this day was going to bring surprises.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** I bet you weren't really expecting that one. Then again, I never expected a story like this from myself! Haha, I'll update when I

can, bye!


	3. Surprise

**Note: **I bet you couldn't wait till I updated, huh? Well here it is. I don't own anyone in here, yet. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy finished his breakfast and sighed. "I think I'm going to go to the park and shoot some hoops…maybe go to Chad's house…..or

Gabriella's…" Troy said to his mom.

She nodded, "Be careful, and be back by 5."

Troy nodded and walked out the door. He took a deep breath and caught a whiff of freshly mowed grass. He yawned and walked to the

park and looked around. He saw Chad. "Hey Chad!" He jogged over.

Chad turned around and waved, "'Sup dude?"

Troy shrugged, "Nothing much really, you?"

"No offence, but you look like shit, you alright?" Chad looked at him.

Troy was surprised. He didn't look that bad…Did he?

"Troy! Chad!" Gabriella called and walked over. She took one look at Troy and grew very worried about him, "Are you alright, Troy?"

She asked.

"Why is everyone asking me that? I'm fine…" Troy snapped.

Gabriella was taken aback, "Because you have bags under your eyes…"

"Huh?" Troy asked.

Gabriella reached into her pocket and pulled out her compact mirror and handed it to him, "Here."

Troy blinked and took it, "Leave it to you to carry one, though you don't need it." He smiled.

She blushed slightly.

Chad rolled his eyes.

Troy opened the mirror and blinked. Was that him? He had bags under his bloodshot eyes, "I just didn't get any sleep last night…" He

closed it and gave it back to Gabriella.

"Or all week." Chad said.

Troy shrugged.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing…A lot on the mind I guess…" He shrugged again.

Chad sighed.

Gabriella nodded slightly.

They both knew to lay off the topic…For now, anyways.

"'Yo! Troy!" A familiar voice called out.

Troy tensed and turned around.

Gabriella blinked, turned, and cocked her head to the side.

Chad just raised an eyebrow at the guys.

"Surprise…" A second familiar voice said.

There were the 4 guys from his dream.

There was the gang.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Dun! Dun! Dun! This calls for trouble! Hah! I'm so evil! You'll just have to wait to find out what happens! Enjoy reading and

wondering!


	4. Dirty Little Secret

**Note:** Well, here is the next chapter. Hope you guys like the story so far! Well I only own Aaron, Chris, Brad, and Matt. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy tensed and looked at them. What would happen if he just pretended he didn't know them?

"Do you know these guys?" Gabriella asked him quietly.

"Yeah….we're pretty good friends…right Troy?" One of them said.

"I guess….In a way…." Troy said and sighed. "Gabriella, Chad, this is Aaron, Chris, Brad, and Matt…." He pointed to each one,

"Once friends, but now not, goodbye…" He said, grabbed Gabriella's hand and started walking off.

"Ouch…" Aaron, the leader, said.

Chad glared at them. He didn't know them, but he could smell trouble. He turned and walked off.

Aaron looked at the three.

Chris, the more quiet, laid back one, spoke up, "Maybe they don't know his dirty little secret?"

Aaron grinned. He knew _one_ way to get Troy's attention, he focused his attention back on the figure, "So, how is basketball coming for

you?"

Troy froze dead in his tracks. How did Aaron still remember that from so many years ago?

_Troy woke up the next morning with a bulging headache. He couldn't focus on anything. He didn't remember anything that had _

_happened the day before, just running into four guys. He sighed, slowly got dressed and walked down. He saw his father ready _

_to go practice. Troy didn't feel like it, but went out anyways. _

_Later after about an hour, Troy walked in with a furious father behind him._

"_Troy!" He bellowed, "What's the matter? You can't even do a proper lay up!"_

"_I don't feel well…" Troy said and went up to his room._

_He looked down at the floor and saw what was affecting his basketball. He picked it up. He walked to the park. _

_For the first time in his life, he didn't have a care in the world._

Gabriella almost walked into him, "Troy?" She asked.

His face went suddenly pale.

"You okay?" She asked.

Troy slowly turned to face the four, face full of anger and hurt.

Aaron grinned.

Chad stopped, looking back and forth. He did not know these guys, so how did Troy?

"Shut your mouth…" Troy hissed.

Aaron laughed, "What? Your friends don't know your…little secret?"

The other three grinned now.

"Little…" Gabriella said softly.

"Secret?" Chad finished for her.

Troy's face had no color what so ever in it.

Both Chad and Gabriella looked at him, confused.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note: **Well, there ya go, another cliffy! Well, I hope you guys liked it. Till next time!


	5. Finding out

**Note:** Well, here is the next chapter, bet you guys couldn't wait, huh? Well, I own nothing in here except the four guys, enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy didn't spare Gabriella or Chad a glance, he was too focused on the guys, Aaron mostly.

All four grinned.

"You just need to shut your mouth!" Troy snapped, "They don't know, they don't need to know!"

Aaron grinned, "Well Well, been living a lie have you?"

"I said shut up!" Troy growled and took a step towards him.

Aaron took a step back, "Now now, no need to fight Troy, it isn't….in your nature now, remember?" He chuckled.

Troy made a tight fist in his hand, and bothered not to hide it.

Gabriella looked at Chad.

Chad looked at Gabriella.

"If I may ask, what _is_ your secret, Troy?" Chad asked.

Troy didn't hear him. Or he did and bothered to not answer.

Aaron shook his head, grinning, "Well, you all don't know. I'm surprised with Troy being so honest and all…"

"Don't.." Troy said, almost pleading, but not.

Aaron grinned more.

"Troy was with us at one point…" Aaron said.

The other three nodded their heads.

"I told you not to tell them!" Troy growled again, advancing on Aaron.

Chad laughed.

Gabriella's mouth fell open, "What?"

Chad thought this was a joke, "I was Troy's friend all year, being with you? You all make me laugh!"

"No no, this was not recent, it was what……..7th grade?" Aaron pretended to think, though he really knew when exactly it was.

Chad thought back, "While I was in…."

"Texas…" Troy finished for him.

Gabriella closed her eyes. She couldn't believe this was true. She couldn't believe this was happening. Without thinking she just ran off.

Aaron grinned and walked off, the other three guys following.

Troy looked down, letting go of his fist.

Chad looked at him, "Why?" Was all he asked, and walked away.

"I don't know…." Troy said softly, "I really don't know…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Well, what did you all think? Well, I'll update as soon as I can, till I do, enjoy!


	6. Too Late

**Note:** Well, here is the next chapter! I hope you guys like it! I only own the 4 guys in the story, and honestly that gets pretty boring to

type, haha. Enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella was sobbing by the time she got home. She rushed inside and ran up to her room, slamming the door, also thankful her mother

was not home, not yet at least.

Chad was beyond pissed. He felt like beating Troy down. He felt like beating down this Aaron guy. Instead he punched a brick wall. He

didn't care about the pain throbbing in his hand, he didn't care his parents looked at him with worried eyes when he walked in. He fell

onto his bed, starring blankly at the ceiling.

Troy sighed and slowly walked off.

"Hi Troy!" Sharpay called over. She was taking a walk with Ryan.

Troy only threw up his hand and kept walking.

Sharpay and Ryan looked at each other confused.

"Maybe he and Gabriella got in a fight?" Ryan suggested.

Sharpay shrugged and walked off, Ryan right behind her.

Troy sighed and walked up to his room, not even bothering to answer his mother when she asked what was wrong. He fell onto his bed

and sighed. "Stupid.." He mumbled to himself.

"Troy, you alright? Want to go practice?" His dad knocked on the door.

"No…" He called back.

His dad opened the door, "What's wrong?"

"I don't feel well…" Troy sighed.

"Alright…" His dad said and walked out, closing the door.

Troy could never even think to talk to his parents about what happened with the gang, his dad would kick him off the basketball team and

his mom would disown him. He sighed and pulled his pillow over his face.

A few minutes passed.

Troy shot up, remembering about Gabriella. He grabbed his cell phone and called her.

Not knowing it was probably already too late.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Well, there you have it! What would you say if I told you all this was the last chapter? -gets prepared to get killed- Till my next

chapter…Maybe.


	7. Broken Friendships

**Note: **Well, here is the next chapter, told you it wasn't over! HAHA! Well! I only own the four guys in here, other then that, enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella looked at her cell phone as it rang. She looked at the caller ID and tossed her cell phone onto the floor.

"Gabriella…pick up.." Troy mumbled and hung up. He decided to keep calling until she did answer.

Finally she got annoyed at answered, "What?"

He could tell she was crying, "Gabriella I am so sorry…"

"Sorry for what? That you were in a gang and hid it for so long, or that I found out?" She hissed.

"Both, in a way…and that you had to find out how you did…." He said, looking down.

"Save it, Troy…It's over, I'm sorry, I can't take this shit…" She said and hung up.

Troy sighed and slowly hung up his own phone. "Why am I so stupid?" He mumbled.

The he remembered Chad. He opened his cell phone and called.

"What the hell do you want?" Chad nearly yelled into the phone.

"Look, Chad, I'm sorry, I should have told you in 8th grade when you got back about what happened, but they moved and I thought I

never had to worry about it again.."

Chad snorted, "Never worry about it again, huh? Please, everyone know things like that come back to haunt you, Troy!" He snapped.

Troy sighed, "Yeah I know…I'm sorry you had to find out how you did…"

"Save it…you'd better apologize to Gabs" Chad said, about to hang up.

"I did…She broke up with me.." Troy said softly.

Chad laughed, "Good, you deserve it…." He hung up. Simple as that.

Troy groaned.

The love of his life broke up with him, and now his best friend hated him. What else could go wrong?

He sighed, pulled himself out of bed, grabbed his basketball, and went out to his backyard and started shooting some hoops, but missing

every single one. He threw the ball at the backboard, when he realized something.

His friendships were no longer whole.

He had broken friendships.

He groaned and fell onto the grass, starring at the slowly darkening sky.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** So what did you think? I hoped you guys liked this chapter. I personally can't wait for the next one because Troy, oh wait, I

can't say anything, it'll ruin it! HAHA! -feels evil- You'll just have to wait! Till my next chapter! See ya!


	8. Two lies and a Baggie of Weed

**Note:** Well, here it is! Well….I only own the 4 guys in the story, with that, enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His father looked out of the glass door and sighed. "Honey? Have you noticed Troy acting…different?" He asked his wife.

She looked at him, then out the door to Troy and shrugged, "All week, I suppose, why?"

"I'm going to talk to him…" He said and slowly opened the door, stepped out, closed it behind him, and sat next to Troy, "Troy? Is there

anything on your mind? All week you've been acting…different…"

Troy sighed, "Nothing…problems with Gabbi is all…." He lied, "Nothing to worry about…" He lied again.

2 lies. 2 lies to his father. So it begins.

"Well, it shouldn't affect your basketball…" His dad said.

"Of course it's going to affect my basketball! I love her! Chad is beyond pissed at me and as of now we're not friends!" Troy exclaimed,

standing up.

His father blinked, "What happened?"

"What happened is that I'm an idiot!" Troy screamed and ran up to his room.

His dad sighed and walked back into the house, "Well, that didn't help…"

Troy sighed and fell onto his bed. He didn't know what to do, or where to turn. He knew Chad would call the guys and tell them. He

knew Gabriella would call all the girls and tell them. Tomorrow everybody would hate him. He sighed, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

_It was the Championship game. Troy knew his team had to win. He sighed and was sitting in the locker room. To him, it wasn't _

_the same without Chad playing with him. _

_Why did his dad go to Texas?_

_He sighed and walked out with the rest of the team. He couldn't see straight. He looked out at all the people and saw his mom _

_and dad._

_They waved._

_Could they tell he was high?_

_He couldn't see straight, and he didn't frankly care._

_Because of it, they lost._

_His dad was disappointed in him. He would be Troy's coach in less then 2 years, and to see him lose a game broke his heart _

_more then anybody knew._

_Troy didn't seem affected by it, though. Once they got home he ran up to his room and fell onto his bed. He was going to party _

_at 11._

_It was 10:30._

_He rushed to get ready and snuck out. He ran to Aaron's house and walked in._

"Troy…Troy wake up, time for school…" His mother said softly.

Troy groaned and sat up. He covered his ears, realizing his alarm was going off. He smacked the snooze button, "thanks…" He mumbled

and walked to his bathroom.

He opened his medicine cabinet to get his toothbrush.

That's when a baggie caught his eye.

He reached for it and took it out.

Weed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** I feel so evil, it's rather fun! I wonder if he will do it? Well, I know if he will or not, but you don't! HAHA! Okay, I'm done being

evil for now. Till my next Chapter!


	9. Worst Day

**Note:** Well, here it is! I wonder what he will do with it? Well I know, but you don't.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy sighed. He walked to throw it away, but for some reason couldn't. He kept looking at it. He slowly brought it to his nose and took

a whiff of it. He smiled, smelling the so familiar scent. He shook his head and set it in the back of his medicine cabinet. He slowly got

dressed and slowly walked to school.

This was the day he dreaded.

He walked into the halls and felt his friend's eyes boring into his skin. He slowly looked at them.

Jason looked down.

Chad looked away.

Zeke shook his head and looked turned away from him.

He looked over at the girls.

Taylor was comforting Gabriella.

Kelsi looked over at Troy. She wasn't one to judge about past, but this was something she couldn't help but _to_ judge. She looked away,

closing her eyes.

Troy sighed. He didn't know what to do or how to handle any of this. He wasn't used to being hated by his friends. He didn't know what

to do. He was simply…lost.

Then he remembered. The team. The basketball. His _father_. He groaned.

After school. The moment of the day he dreaded.

He slowly walked into the gym.

"Troy!" The coach, his father, called.

He slowly looked at him, "Yeah?"

"Get out…right now…I'll deal with you at the house…" The look on his face meant he wasn't playing, not this time.

Troy slowly nodded and walked out of the gym. He sighed. He should have known this day was coming, but he never thought it would

be in high school. Maybe he did.

He slowly walked into his house.

"Your home early, basketball practice was canceled?" His mom asked.

He simply shook his head and walked to his room, falling on his bed. He groaned. Why had he done it?

Troy's dad came in.

Troy didn't realize how long he was laying there.

"Troy….." He said.

Troy sat up.

"The team told me what you did…" Jack said.

Troy looked down.

"I have no choice but to kick you off the team…" He said.

"Why? That was years ago!" His head shot up.

"Yeah, you were on the basketball team them, your on the basketball team now….well your off now." He said, walked out, closed the

door and walked downstairs.

Troy groaned.

This was the worst day of his life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Well, there ya have it! Hope you guys liked it! Well, till my next update!


	10. One of Many Mistakes

**Note:**Sorry for the lack of updating. I have beenreally busy the past couple days! Well, here is the next chapter. I really have to thank

all of my reviewers, I never thought this story would be so great! Well, I onlyown the 4 guys, enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy sighed. This was just the start of the worst week ever.

Maybe.

He sighed and walked to his bathroom, to the medicine. He opened it and took out the baggie of weed. He sighed and walked

downstairs. His dad said he was off the team, but nothing about being grounded. He walked outside and to the park. He sat under a tree

and looked at the baggie.

"Ah, the drugs may leave the boy, but the boy never leaves the drugs!" Aaron chuckled and sat next to him.

Troy looked at him and shrugged.

"You still in?" Chris asked.

Troy looked up at the three standing.

"Well?" Brad said.

Troy sighed. Should he? Should he not? He wasn't sure.

"Are you or not?" Matt asked.

Troy sighed. Was he? Was he not? He wasn't sure.

Aaron looked at him, "Well? Yes or No?" He held out a baggie of syringes and a fresh baggie of weed.

Troy was tempted.

"You already lost your girlfriend….and your basketball….what else have you got to lose?" Matt said.

Troy looked at him. He was right, after all. He lost his girlfriend, his friends, and his basketball.

"So?" Aaron beckoned.

"Yeah….I'm still in.." Troy said, taking the baggies.

This was just one of many mistakes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Sorry the chapter is short, but it works for the suspense, lol. Hope you liked it! Till I update next time!


	11. A Punch in the Gut

**Note:** Here is the next chapter! I hope you guys like it! I only own the four guys in here, and I named Troy's mother Kellie, so I own

her too, Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy smoked. He laughed. He injected syringes into his arm. He laughed more. He felt great. He was happy.

Aaron grinned.

"I had better go.." Troy said, stood up and slowly walked off.

Aaron looked at the other 3 guys and grinned.

"This is going to be great…" Matt said.

They nodded in agreement.

Troy stumbled inside.

"Troy Bolton!" Jack yelled.

He stopped and looked at his father.

"Oh my god…Troy…" His mother cried, "Are you high?"

Troy chuckled and started up the stairs.

"Troy, don't walk away from this!" Jack blurted out.

"Troy…my baby…" Kellie sobbed.

Jack wrapped his arms around her, "Stupid….." He mumbled, "He'll regret this…"

Kellie sobbed into his chest.

Troy stumbled into his room and fell onto his bed. He felt great. He had nothing to worry about. No friends, no basketball, no Gabriella.

"Gabriella…" Troy sighed. He closed his eyes.

He didn't realize he fell asleep until his alarm woke up him. He slammed his hand down on it and got up. He mumbled something under

his breath and slowly got ready and walked downstairs.

Kellie looked at him, then looked away.

Troy sighed and walked off at school.

His dad must have told the team, and the team their girlfriends, because nobody would even _glance_ at him. He could care less, really.

After school, Troy had to stay late and talk to a teacher. He walked past the gym, where basketball practice was being held.

"Wildcats! Pair up!" a familiar voice called out.

Troy walked to the door and slowly opened it, stepping inside.

"Jason! Break left!" The same voice called.

Jason did, "Like that?"

He nodded.

Troy blinked. "Chad?" He said softly.

Chad heard and looked over. He walked over to him, "Get out!" He huffed.

"They replaced me with you?" Troy said, confused.

Chad nodded, "Now out…" He pointed.

"You sucked! How are you captain!" Troy really didn't mean it…well not all of it.

Chad made a fist, "Get out…" He said through clenched teeth.

"No! I may be off the team, but I can still watch!" Troy said, pulling himself to his full height.

"Alright…." Chad said. He turned to leave but then swung around and punched Troy hard in the gut.

Troy coughed and fell onto the floor clutching his stomach.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** A fight between friends, how sad. Well, hope you guys liked it! Till my next chapter!


	12. Nobody Knows

**Note:** Well, here is the next chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zeke looked over, "Chad!" He called.

Chad made his way to Troy.

Troy slowly stood up, looking at Chad.

Zeke grabbed Chad before he could take another hit.

Troy saw this opportunity and went to punch Chad in the face.

Jason ran over and pulled Troy away.

Jack ran up and looked at Troy, "Troy…leave before you cause more problems…"

Troy pulled away from Jason and walked off.

Jason turned to Chad, "You alright?"

"Fine….lets get back to practice.." He said, pulling away from Zeke and walking back to the rest of the team.

Troy was mad. No, he was pissed. Even beyond that.

The _team_ replaced _him_ with _Chad_, why shouldn't he be angry?

In Troy's opinion, Chad was no where near as good as him.

He sighed and kicked a tree. He sat down and reached into his backpack for the 2 baggies.

Just then, as if on cue, Aaron walked up, "'Sup?" He said, sitting in front of him.

"The replaced me with Chad…he sucks!" He huffed, "Where are the others?"

Aaron shrugged, "Busy…"

Troy nodded.

After practice Chad took a walk. He saw Troy and sighed. He started walking to go apologize, but he saw him. He saw him smoking

and made a fist. He walked over, "Troy….you are such an idiot!" Chad snapped, "You lost your basketball, you lost your best friend,

you lost your girlfriend, what are you going to lose next, your dignity?"

Troy looked at him, "I don't care…I'm happy!"

"You happy getting high, and drunk, and smoking shit you don't even know what it is?" Chad said, making a fist.

Aaron was watching in amusement.

Troy huffed, "I'm happy…so just leave me alone!" He stood up and walked off.

Aaron grinned.

Chad looked at him, "What are you grinning about?

"Just thinking of what would happen if a gun just oh so happened to _slip_ into his hands while he is high…" He grinned, stood and walked off.

Chad sighed. There was possibly no way he could stop what was going to come.

In fact, _nobody_ really knew what was going to come.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** HAH! Cliffy! I'm so evil! Hope you guys liked it! I'll update later!


	13. High with a Gun

**Note: **Well, here it is. This chapter, and the next, are really sad, so just a warning. Well…..I only own the four guys, and Troy's mom. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy walked inside, slamming the door shut.

"Troy, were you out with that damn gang again?" Jack mused.

Troy groaned, "Yes, drop it would you?"

"No!" Jack said. "No son of mine is going to be doing drugs and me not do anything about it!"

"Then I guess I'm not your son…" Troy looked at him, turned and walked right back out the door.

Jack's eyes widened.

Kellie sighed and stepped out of the kitchen, "He didn't mean it…"

Jack sighed and nodded slowly, "Yeah…"

Troy sighed and walked to the park, and saw nobody there. He was relived. He wanted to be alone. For now anyways. He pulled

outthe baggies. He smoked until he was floating with the sky. He smoked until the sun went down. He smoked until it was gone.

Aaron walked up, "Hey.."

"Hey.." Troy slurred.

"want to see my new toy?" Aaron grinned.

"New toy? What is it?" Troy sat up a bit straighter.

Aaron pulled out a small hand gun. He handed it to Troy.

He took it and looked at it.

It was shiny and black, and looked new.

"Nice, when did you get it?" He looked up at him.

Aaron helped him up, "Three weeks ago." He shrugged.

Troy still held it and walked off with Aaron. He was acting like a little child with a new toy he couldn't get. Just for kicks he raised it up

and was looking through it, not realizing his finger was on the trigger. He pulled it and jumped at the sound, "Oh shit…"

Aaron jumped and looked at Troy.

A Shrill scream broke through the air.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** I bet you know where this is going now, haha. I hope you guys liked it! Till I update next time!


	14. Dream come True

**Note:** Well, here is the next chapter. I must apologize for the slight delay. Well, I only own the four guys, and Troy's mom…enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aaron heard the scream, grabbed the gun and ran off. He felt bad for leaving Troy there, but he never meant for him to actually _shoot_

anyone.

Troy blinked. He shot someone….he _shot_ someone. He shot a girl to be exact. He sighed and ran over to see how bad it was. He

looked down and his eyed widened.

Gabriella held onto her arm. She looked up, "Troy?" She winced.

He nodded and squatted down next to her.

"Someone….someone shot me….." She winced again.

"I know…I heard it…." He said softly. He pulled out his cell phone and called 911.

While he was dialing, Gabriella passed out.

Now Troy stood in the waiting room, waiting to find out how she was. The memory of the call not leaving his mind.

"_911 operator, what's your emergency?" A voice said._

"_My….friend was shot…" He said._

"_Where at?" She asked._

"_The arm…She is unconscious, too…." Troy closed his eyes._

"_An Ambulance is on it's way." She said._

_Troy hung up once the ambulance got there._

_Once he got there himself, he called both his parents, and Gabriella's mother._

He sighed and sat down. Nobody could tell he had been smoking or doing drugs earlier, it had long since worn off. He didn't tell anyone

he was, either. He had lied and said he didn't know who shot her.

"Mrs. Montez? Mr. Bolton?" A doctor called out.

Both Gabriella's mother and Troy walked up.

"How is she?" Troy blurted.

The doctor smiled, "She's fine. She lost a tad too much blood, but not enough for a blood transfusion. She is awake and will be released

tomorrow, your welcome to see her." The doctor said.

Mrs. Montez nodded and went in first.

Troy walked to his parents.

"We're proud at how quick you reacted, Troy.." Jack said.

Troy looked at him and kind of smiled, "Thanks….."

"We'll talk more at the house, alright?" Kellie said.

Mrs. Montez walked out, "Troy…she wants to see you." She said.

Troy nodded stood, and walked in. "Hey…" He said softly.

She looked at him and smiled, "Hey Troy…." She looked down, "Thank you….."

He nodded and sat next to her, "I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you…"

"But this isn't your fault…" She looked at him.

He sighed and gently grabbed her hand, "I know…but still…I love you so much….that's why…no more drugs….no more lies.."

She broke out into a smile and threw her good arm around his neck.

He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Troy….we got to go.." Kellie poked her head in and smiled.

Gabriella smile back, "Bye Troy….Bye Mrs. Bolton.."

Troy kissed her forehead, stood and walked off with his mother.

Gabriella laid back down and closed her eyes.

Troy, his mom, and dad went home.

Jack took Troy into his office.

They had things to straighten out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Well, there you go. And I decided. There are going to be either 2 or 3 chapters left. It depends on how my next chapter turns out.

Well, Till my next story!


	15. Changed Man

**Note:** Well, here is the next chapter! I only own Kellie from here on out. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy say across from his father. He had 2 choices. Tell the truth about shooting Gabriella, or make this his one last big lie. He sighed.

Jack looked at him and shook his head, "I'm proud….but disappointed in you.."

"I know…..After tonight…I've decided something…" Troy said.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"I quit….Everything….drugs….ling…" Troy sighed.

Jack smiled, "I'm so proud of your decision……and because you realized your mistakes…I'll let you back on the team, but one more

screw up and your off forever, got it?"

Troy nodded, stood and walked to his room. He flopped on his bed and laid down. He smiled. He felt better already. His cell phone

rang. He answered, "Hello?"

"'Sup dude?" Aaron greeted.

Troy smiled, "I'm done with this shit…no more…." He hung up the phone.

That was it. Troy Bolton was going back to his old, good, ways.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next day was a bit awkward for him. He walked up to his friends.

Chad made a fist, "What do you want?"

"I want my friends back…" Troy looked at them.

Jason smiled, "No more?"

Troy shook his head, "No more…"

They all gave high fives.

Taylor walked up and shook her head, "Guys and high fives I swear…"

Chad laughed, wrapping his arms around her.

Gabriella got home and walked up to her room. She never thought she would miss her home and her room so much.

Troy walked up, "Surprise…" He whispered, handing her a single red rose.

She turned, smiled, and took it. "Thank you…"

"Your welcome…" He said and gently kissed her.

She kissed back, "I missed you….."

"I missed you, too…..I love you so much…" He whispered quietly.

She blushed and smiled.

"After what happened to you……I don't know…It changed me….." He looked deep in her eyes.

She nodded, "I'm glad…."

Troy looked at the clock and pecked her cheek, "I have to go…I'll see you later." He turned and walked off.

He really was a changed man. He just hoped he stayed that way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Okay, the next chapter is going to be the end! Dun dun dun! Hope you guys liked this one! Till my next chapter!


	16. 6 Months Later

**Note:** Well, here is the last chapter -gasp-. Well, I don't own anything in this chapter! Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy sat on his bed and sighed. He had been clean for 6 months. He had is basketball, his friends, and Gabriella.

Gabriella was more close to him now, especially when he had nearly relapsed. She walked in just in time to stop him.

He didn't want to lose anyone so he was trying hard not to do anything. So far so good.

His cell phone rang. "Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Troy, are we going out tonight?" Gabriella's sweet voice asked.

He smiled.

Today was their 1 year anniversary.

"Of course…" He said.

"Alright, I'll see you later then…" She said.

"Love you.." He grinned.

"Love you, too, bye!" She hung up.

He looked at his phone, smiling. He got up and started to get ready. He could still remember the first time he asked her out.

"_Gabriella…I really need to talk to you…" Troy said, scared. _

"_Okay?" Gabriella said, being led off by him._

_They were walking to the park._

"_Your acting like a crazy person….what's wrong?" she cocked her head slightly to the right._

"_Gabriella….I know everyone has been telling you I like you.." Troy sighed._

_She blushed, but nodded._

"_It's a lie…" He said._

_She looked down, "Oh…."_

"_Truth is…" He paused, "I _love _you…" He smiled._

He still did. To this day. He always will, well for as long as they are together he will.

_Gabriella smiled and looked at him, "I love you, too…." _

_He gently hugged her._

_She hugged back._

_Two days later they were sitting at the park. Troy took out a knife and carved into the tree._

_Troy + Gabriella Love forever_

_Gabriella smiled and kissed his cheeked._

_He smiled and held her close._

Forever, it would be. Even if it killed him.

After the date Troy took her to the park, and sat at the same tree where he carved it.

She relaxed in his arms.

"Gabriella…look…" He point to it.

She looked at it smiled.

They both looked at the same word, and thought the same thing.

It really would be forever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** I know the ending might have been a bit cheesy, but I liked it, and it sounded right. Now, if you would all answer me a question. If

I were to write in a different category, as in movies/TV shows, etc., would you all read those stories, too? Hehe. I should be posting up a

one shot later on in the week. Till then, bye!


	17. Note

**Note:** Okay, I know I was going to post up _Sometimes I Wonder_, but I wasn't feeling it, so I deleted it. I'm sorry for those who were

looking forward to it, but I might end up posting it up later, just written different, does that sound good to you all? I hope so! I'm going to

be writing a Chad and Taylor story, look in my profile for details! I hope you will all read it and enjoy it! It might take a while for me to

post it up because my recital is this Saturday! Till my story! See ya!


End file.
